


Tell The Truth

by All_The_Monsters



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_The_Monsters/pseuds/All_The_Monsters
Summary: For my corona-cation gingerpilot roulette on my tumblr.Summery: Poe strikes up a conversation with a reclusive ginger in the most obnoxious club in the galaxy.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Armitage Hux, Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Kudos: 40





	Tell The Truth

The club was far too noisy for Hux's liking, and the flashing colours garish to the eyes. But it also happened to be the exact opposite of the Finalizer, and just what he needed at the moment. His normal starched black uniform had been traded for a an almost equally stiff grey shirt and black trousers, though he'd kept the impeccably polished boots and gelled back hair. In reality he barely looked any different from usual and anyone who'd met him would know who he was, which was why he stiffened slightly when someone slid onto the seat next to him at the bar. 

Refusing to acknowledge the stranger, Hux stared down into the amber liquid of his drink instead. Vaguely he heard the man order a round of drinks and Hux summarized the stranger would leave soon with his drinks and go back to whomever he'd come with. Quickly swallowing the rest of his drink, the burn in the back of his throat almost delightful, he froze when the stranger accepted the drinks from the bar keep and pushed one towards him. 

Without thinking Hux turned to look a the stranger and immediately regretted it. He was hot. Despite the flashing colours, Hux could tell he had sun kissed tanned skin, and his dark curls reflected each flash of the lights perfectly. The stranger smirked crookedly, and Hux felt his face heat up before quickly looking away as soon as he realized he'd been caught openly checking the other man out.

"What's a man like you doing in a place like this?" The stranger wondered aloud, pulling Hux's attention from where he'd been eyeing the drink the man bought him suspiciously to see the stranger running his eyes over him approvingly. 

"What's that suppose to mean?" Hux asked, not really understanding the question. What was anyone doing in a place like this? Besides trying to escape the real word for a night. 

"I've just never seen you here before." The man said as he turned to take a sip of his drink. Ah, so he was a regular, Hux thought. Probably ran out of people he didn't know to hit on. "I didn't spike the drink, if that's what you're worried about." Hux snorted at this, but still didn't move to touch his own drink. At this the stranger reached over and took the drink, taking a generous sip before placing it back down in front of Hux. "See?" 

Hux finally relented to took a sip and found the drink to be surprisingly good. It didn't burn as much as the liqur he'd had before, it was more fizzy and smoother, but warmed him in the same way. The stranger must've noticed him looking approvingly at the drink. 

"Not bad, is it? To bad this is the only place you can find anything that doesn't taste like fuel. I can't stand it here." 

"Indeed." Hux agreed before taking another sip. 

"So, uh, I don't suppose you're from around here, huh?" The stranger asked, turning towards him again. 

"No, I'm not." Hux agreed. 

"Shore leave too, then, huh." It wasn't a question. 

"How'd you-?" Hux looked at the man again, appreciating the way the coloured hues danced around the mans face to the beat of the music. 

"Your posture. You're obviously a military man." The stranger shrugged. 

"Obviously." Hux repeated dryly. "And you are too?" 

"I'm a pilot." The stranger jabbed a thumb at himself proudly. Of course he was, Hux thought, another hot-headed fly boy. 

"Are you?" Hux returned to his drink. 

"The best in the galaxy." The stranger seemed to have no end of self esteem, that was evident. 

"Is that so?" Hux decided he might as well entertain himself as the stranger seemed to have no plans in leaving him alone any time soon. 

"Yup." He said, popping the 'p' before turning to order a second round. Hux hadn't even realized he'd finished his drink already, and could feel a pleasant buzz from both the previous drink and the one the stranger had bought.

That sat like that trading quips until they'd finished the second round and the stranger turned to him, holding out his hand. "The name's Poe, by the way. Poe Dameron." 

"Hux." He took the stranger's, Poe's, hand. 

"What, no last name?" Poe asked with his ever present smirk. Maybe it was just a side effect of the alcohol, though Hux wondered if it wasn't, and found himself wanting to see the man sober just to know. 

"That is my last name." Hux stated, pulling his hand from Poe's own. 

"No first name then?" Poe pushed. 

"That's none of your business." Hux stated. 

"Alright then, Hux." Poe chuckled. "What do ya' say we get outta here? I don't think I can stand another minute of this noise." 

Before he could stop himself, Hux found himself agreeing and being led from the club. Outside there was still a hum from the music in the club behind them, but it was far more tolerable and easier to ignore. 

"Damn." Poe said, stopping in his tracks. 

"What?" Hux looked at him quizzically. 

"I didn't know your hair was red." Poe said and Hux suddenly felt self-conscious, bringing his hand up to tough his hair. "I assumed it was just the lights." With the more natural lighting of the street lights, Hux was able to get an even better look at Poe than before and swallowed roughly. The man was rough around the edges, but undoubtedly attractive. 

"Damn." Poe said again, this time quieter. "You're gorgeous." 

"Don't lie." Hux turned away from the man suddenly. 

"Do you want me to tell the truth then?" Poe asked and Hux looked back at him. "The truth is, you're beautiful and it's a shame you don't know it." Before Hux could respond the stranger had crashed his lips against Hux's own and any coherent thought went out the metaphorical window. Slowly, Hux began to kiss him back, his hands intertwining in Poe's dark curls of their own accord.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave and questions, comments, concerns, and or interpretive dances in the comment section below. (As of now the roulette is still open on my tumblr general-ly-exhausted .


End file.
